Rollplay Solum Episode 25
Recap Winning Hearts & Minds The party start out leaving Bolton haveing slain Lady Felicity yesterday (retcon from Consail last episode). The party head down the road and arrive at Consail by the end of the day. The road is safe and free of any danger. Once the party approach Consail, people and the guards flee from the sight of the party. The party head to the inn, and the people inside the taven flee at the sight of the party. Only the inn staff remain behind. The bartender reveals to Victarian that the rumor is that the party are part of Lord Ferrus's faction. Victarian gives the bartender 200 gold and convinces him that they are fighting agianst the Army of Voraci and not part of any of the factions. Words spreads around town, and people come back into the inn, and Victarian buys all the locals drinks and repeats his story about slaying the tyrant Felicity. Tariq goes to a blacksmith and pays to get his gauntlet repaired after Lady Felicity had stabed though it. It will take 2 days to repair. Teleporting Betrayal The next morning Léa memorises Identify and casts the spell on the unitenfified magical items they have obtained. 8 hours later Léa learns that Lady Felicity's Necklace was a cursed Necklace with Protection Properties, the unknown Ring is a Ring of Teleportation, the Leather Armor is Armor of Protection. She fails to identify the bag & Zanzil's wand. Léa reveals what she found out about the magical items. Zanzil borrows the Ring of Teleport and tries to use it to teleport to Fix's Wagon, but only manages to teleport across the room. Léa is upset at Zanzil, but Zanzil flatly says he hasn't been home in 20 years and was willing to use the ring to do so. Victarian agrees to help Zanzil find a way home after they get Margaret to the Longborn Kingdom. Victarian then gives Léa some Squirril Soup for comfort food. The next day Tariq and Victarian go to the blacksmith to get Tariq's repaired gauntlets. The party then travel on to the next town, Criffton. Criffton is a medium sized town with no walls. The town is owned by Baron McLovin, who oversees Consail, Bolton, Edenburg & Angmount. Zanzil takes Tariq out to dinner at a nice restaurant, Black Paws Seared Steak & Ribs. Zanzil talks about Polymorphing Tariq into a dragon in order to get rid of his wounded hand. Tariq agrees to be transformed in the event the party is in a dire situation. Victarian takes care of baby Margarent, so Léa & Helen can have a ladies night out. Afterwards Léa tries to cast ESP on the baby, but the spell fails. Léa keeps this discovery to herlself Arriving in Port Tyler The next day the party set out and arrive by the end of the day at the Walled City of Port Tyler. Port Tyler is guarded by Miklagard Guards and not Army of Voraci, but there seems to be an above average number of Miklagard solders here. As the party gets close to the city gate, Léa spots one of the guards recognising the party and rushing off. The party reach the gate. The Guards at the Gate question the party about their business in town, and Victarian explains they are just here to get a boat across Lake Taeja. The guards spread the news of the trouble in town, a series of disappearances. At first it was only a local priest, Father Joseph, who went missing, but last night Duke Catthorn's daughter, Lady Delilah, has disappeared on the way to the temple for her training. Duke Catthorn has placed a large bounty for information on where his daughter has gone. The Duke's Bodyguard, Captain Helgar, had been with Lady Delilah, is a powerful fighter, so whoever did this has to be powerful. The party are allowed inside the city walls. They get rooms at the Sea Dragon Inn. Victarian inquires about getting a boat to cross the harbor, and is told that is easy to get a boat to any town on the edge of the lake, but to stay away from the cursed island in the centre of the lake. The north shore of the laker is controlled by the Kingdom of Miklagard, while the south end of the lake is open territory, with Caldera & Green Harbor having a heavy Army of Voraci presence led by Orcs. The Voraci had recently forcibly put down a riot in Caldera with lethal force. The party rest overnight in their rooms. The Investigation Begins Victarian goes to try to hire a boat and finds the harbor is closed by Duke Catthorn. The party head off to town hall where Duke Catthorn his holding court. The party is recgonised and agressed by the Duke, knowing the party by reputation. Victarian says they are here to accept the job in finding his missing daughter. The bodyguard, Captain Helgar, has been thrown in the dungeon for cowardice. Léa asks for a hairbrush of Lady Delilah to use for some location magic, but all that Léa can actually do with the hair is see if Lady Delilah is alive or not with a "Past Life" spell. The party go to the dungeon to question Captain Helgar, escorted by Muck, the man in charge of the Dungeons. The bobyguard is kept in darkness in the very last cell, chained to the wall. Captain Helgar tells his story. As Helgar was escorting the Duke's daughter they were approached by someone in a black cloak. Then Captain Helgar passes out mysteriously, and when he wakes up he finds himself weak and lost his skill with the sword. Captain Helgar had once been the strongest with the sword in 7 cities. Victarian promises Captain Helgar that he will find Lady Delilah. Léa and Victarian go into town to find out rumors, and they discover a lot of different rumors about the situation. # Man seen near cemetery the past few nights # Orcs from Greenharbor has been seens in an Abandoned building on the west end of the harbor. During the night the Orcs sneak out, never during the day. # The missing Priest, Father Joseph, spoke with a woman before disappearing, telling her he was on the way to the the Duke's Residence. # A mysterious woman in purple has been spotted wearing purple near the graveyard at night. # A member of the thieves guild suspects the duke kidnapped his own daughter, as part of a power play over the city of Charm. The closing of the port is a big stunt, and the Duke has distributed poison to the nearby towns. # A poor woman's husband disappeared a couple nights ago. He had accepted an unsavoury job on the docks when he disappeared. Zanzil and Tariq head to the slums near the west end of the harbor to search for the leads. The two go to a rundown bar full of armed seedy people. Tariq talks with the middle aged bartender wearing chainmail. The bartender tells Tariq that no one in the city should have been able to take on Captain Helgar in combat, and Captain Helgar was considered honorable Knight, even by the people in this dive bar. Zanzil goes talk with a group of dwarves in the bar, but after making some short jokes, gets attacked by one of the dwarves. Tariq interposes himself between Zanzil and kills the Dwarf. Tariq and Zanzil leave. The Graveyard The party meet back up and decide to follow the graveyard rumors and see if they lead anywhere. The large city cemetery is north of the main temple in town and extends the north wall of the city. The party meet with Verb the caretaker of the graveyard. Verb says the woman in the purple robes is just a ghost story told around town. The party go into the temple next door and investigate Father Joseph's Room. Zanzil stays behind invisible and scares Herb, before catching up to the party. The party are let into the temple by an elderly cleric, Father Clem. Léa finds some hair in the bed, likely from Father Joseph. She also finds some pornography, which Father Clem confiscates. The party returns to the cemetery and Léa casts detect secret passages on a mausoleum. Tariq pushes a sconce and the secret passage opens up. The party enter the narrow and dark chamber, lit by a stick with a light spell cast upon. The party come into a chamber with a bench, a stone altar, a table and a magic circle. On the table are 3 holy books. The party decide to stake out the chamber, and no one comes by dawn. Léa wakes up and casts Detect Phase and finds nothing. Léa casts detect magic and finds none. Léa casts Detect Secret Passage again and finds one behind the Altar. The party inspect the Altar but can't figure out how to get to the secret passage. Léa casts Past Life on the hair from the comb of the Lady Delilah and the spell fails, meaning she is still alive. Victarian tries putting salt in the magic circle, but nothing happens. Zanzil casts Wrath Form and goes though the crack, but only makes it 6 inches in. Victarian spends an hour hitting the altar with a pick when a voice calls out, condemning the party for disturbing the dead. Experience No experience was given out this episode. Battle Stats Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes